I Don't Need A Babysitter, Or Do I?
by lillaxlady14
Summary: 17 yr old harry is left w a babysitter when the dursleys go on vaca....little do they kno its one of Harry's younger friends, pg-13 for later chapters
1. The DURSELLS

I Don't Need a Babysitter, Or Do I?  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Stupid Dursley's! They think that they have the right to hire me a babysitter! A baby sitter! I'm 17, I don't need a babysitter.  
  
Just because they want to go on a happy little family vacation for a week and a half and they can't trust me here alone, does not mean I need a babysitter. I can take care of my self. I mean, it's not like I haven't defied death 6 times!  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
"Mum, Mum!" Where is she?! "MUM!" I really hate little kids, but hey what was I supposed to do, I'm desperate for money.  
  
"Yes darling? What's happening? Did George implode your room again?"  
  
"You told me that when I got hired from the Durssels that I would only be babysitting for a short amount of time. I don't call a week and a half a short amount of time!" This is horrible!  
  
"Well, you needed the money, and it pays extremely well for only one child. Now scoot your in the way of the oven, dinners almost ready."  
  
"How can you care about food at a time like this? I'm supposed to be hanging around with all of my friends this summer and instead I will be stuck with a good for nothing little brat!"  
  
"We will discuss this later Virginia!" Why does mum's face always turn red when she says my full name? Ugh, this can't wait until later!  
  
Well maybe it's a good thing that I leave because then I can be away from mum and her constant discussion of Harry Potter.  
  
That's all she ever talks about, "Harry wrote another letter. Those horrible muggles have treated him unkindly again." Or "I wonder if poor Harry is getting enough food? We have so much here, maybe I should send him a small little care package."  
  
I am positively sick of Harry; I don't even want to see him once this summer. I had plenty of Harry this and Harry that during last semester. I don't need mum's ranting about him.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
The stupid babysitter is here she's probably old and has more cats than old Miss Figg and probably hacks when she coughs. Well what do you expect when the Dursleys hired her?  
  
There's the doorbell, here comes the old broad now. Oh joyful day!  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
Well this is it. I'll probably be bombarded by the kid. I wonder if he going to be one of those extremely active, won't sleep, eat, or stop screaming kind of kids.  
  
"Ding Dong! Ding Dong!" Who's awefully shrill voice is that! Wow that lady sure can scream, she almost sounds familiar.  
  
"DUDLEY DIDDERS, GET THE DOOR!" "Yes mum!"  
  
"Oh my god..." He..he..he... he....oh my god these people aren't the Dursells they're the..... 


	2. Familiar red head!

Harry's POV  
  
That old broad down there doesn't sound quite as old as I thought she would sound. Wait, she doesn't sound old at all. In fact she sounds beautiful. Harry old boy, what are you saying!  
  
Listen to Uncle Vernon's mindless chattering. He must have become taken back by the old lady's ugliness.  
  
"You're quite a bit younger than I thought you were Sandy." "Umm, no sir my name is Virginia, and I feel that I am very qualified in the department of taking care of children, despite my age." "Well, if you say so, but I'm sure you haven't taken care of someone as horrible as him. Good luck with you, we really must be going....BOY! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!"  
  
"We really love the little darling, but he is to much to handle on a family trip. Thank you Stephanie for watching him."  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
Who do these people think they are! Messing up my name it's not that hard to remember, is it?  
  
"Uh, it's Virg..." O never mind, I never knew people who were in so much of a hurry to get away.  
  
But, where there are Dursleys, there is Harry, so where is he?  
  
Harry's POV  
  
That head looks strangely familiar. No one in the world could possibly have hair that extraordinarily red, except for the Weasley's maybe.  
  
(GASP) "Ginny!?" 


	3. The Shopping Trip

A/N: There will be only 1 point of view from now on.. Got it? Good  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter insignia or characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. We only own the plot. Don't take the plot or we will hunt u down with our army of penguins led by the pickle man. (Sorry for laxlady's little rant-Blue) Also I don't own Lucky Charms  
  
*GASP* "GINNY?! What are you doing here?" remarked Harry upon seeing Ginny, but not only was he surprised, she was also very surprised. She hadn't counted on babysitting him, maybe a ten-year-old kid, but not Harry!  
  
The faint roar of the Dursley's engine could be heard down the street. Where overly large Dudley sat in the speeding vehicle, wishing he could have been in Harry's place at that moment.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed confused greatly. "What the hell do you think I'm here for? I'm your babysitter!" Ginny laughed at him.  
  
The concept of Harry having a babysitter, and her being that person was rather funny. "So what should we play first, oh darling babysitter?" Harry said slyly. Ginny began to laugh very hard. Harry was hitting on her, after all that time during last semester. Oh boy, would she get him back.  
  
She began to devise an evil little plan in the back of her mind. She'd need to visit the store, to get some *supplies*, and of course she would have to bring Harry to the store to show her how to use the money.  
  
"I have an idea, would you like to go to the store little Harry?" She asked in a singsong voice.  
  
"Hey! I'm not that little, anywhere." He replied.  
  
At the store Harry was acting like a 10-year-old kid. "Ginny can we buy a box of Lucky Charms? What about some chocolate? Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!"  
  
Ginny was beginning to get very sick of Harry and was about to strangle him when she saw everything she wanted.  
  
This is fantastic! Maybe my plan will work after all. Thought Ginny as they reached the desired aisle.  
  
"What are we doing here? Huh? I never knew you were like that Ginny." Harry smirked at her.  
  
"You don't know much about me then, huh?" Ginny said, but she was really thinking. This is perfect! Just the way I wanted it. Muah ha ha ha she thought evilly!  
  
"Hey Ginny! Do you like cherry or oranges better?" Harry called from the other end of the aisle.  
  
"Whatever you want Harry, my little darling." 


End file.
